Fitting in
by UntrueProfiler
Summary: A world without Lyoko. The kids are normal. A boy named Ulrich moves to town and his dark past unravels! Will his new friends be able to help him? Or will he spiral down that dark path again? Read more info inside! Read and Review please!


**Hello readers. I'm not one for introductions. This story shall be written on a new account rather than my regular account for two reasons. One, I want to see if it at all changes the views/reviews with a new style of writing. Two, to see if true fans of my original account recognised me. With that, we're off.**

The sound of kids laughing and talking filled the yellow bus. The sun beamed down on the surprisingly hot day of Monday the 11th of Novemeber. This new school I was to attend, it was located in France, a boarding school. Far from my home in Germany. My events leading to me attending this school were a blur to me.

My name is Ulrich Stern. Short brown hair with soft bangs that mesh perfectly into the rest of my hair, deep brown eyes, the colour of chocolate, roughly 5 foot 11 inches, very handsome as I've been told by multiple people but I doubt it's true. This German boy who sat on the bus beside some girl who had currently been waving her hand in front of him trying to get his attention, was here on trial. His appearance would give you an impression of trouble or "bad attitude" as he's heard a lot.

He wore tattered but still clean dark green hightops, faded blue jeans that seemed a mix of normal and skinny jeans, a plain black T-Shirt under a red and black chequered shirt jacket, he had one facial piercing, under his right eye, two black balls protruded the skin, while many people disliked the fact he had facial piercings, they all admitted that it added to his looks, making him appear even more handsome, bringing out his eyes.

The bus rolled to a stop and the doors opened, Ulrich waited to be the last one out, as he stepped off of the bus, the driver spoke to him,

"You're new here, ain't you?" she beamed, she was a beefy lady, but clearly jolly, he smiled and nodded,

"Yup, Ulrich Stern, I just arrived." He replied in French, even though he hailed from Germany, his French was flawless and sounded pure, anybody that didn't know he was from Germany couldn't tell the difference,

"Ulrich! Now that's a name to remember! You have yourself a good time here Mister Stern!" she smiled before closing the doors and rolling off, he stood waving her off before turning.

Ulrich had a strict set of rules he lived by, the rule he thought most important of all is treat others how you want them to treat you, similar to one of the ten commandments, that was fine but however, Ulrich didn't care much for religion, as far as he was concerned, without more proof than an old book, there was no such thing as God until evidence had come forward. He turned on his heel and began walking through the grounds with his bag slung on his back, as he looked around he noticed people staring at him, girls to be exact, all gossiping and pointing at him with their mouths open, he smirked and shook his head a little.

He was about to start walking before he heard a voice behind him and before he knew it, was bumped into, he stumbled forward a little before turning around on his heel,

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry about that!" he pleaded, he looked this boy up and down, long blonde hair, gelled to a point, with a purple spot in the middle, dressed in an array of colours, purple hightops with black skinny jeans, a wine red t-shirt under a purple hoodie,

"It's fine!" Ulrich smiled, the boy sighed and shoved his phone into his pocket,

"I was on the phone and wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry again!" he said, Ulrich waved off his apology,

"Again, it's okay!" he smiled, the boy wiped his forehead,

"Whew! I'm Odd by the way, Odd Della Robbia!" he boy said, sticking out his hand, Ulrich shook it with a smile,

"Nice to meet you Odd, I'm Ulrich!" he said, Odd's face lit up like a light bulb,

"Ulrich? Ulrich Stern? The new kid?" Odd grinned, clasping his hands together, Ulrich rubbed his neck in confusion,

"Yes? Why?" Ulrich asked, Odd's grin got even wider,

"That's awesome! Because I'm your roommate!" Odd smiled, Ulrich's eye shot open,

"Roommate?! I thought I was getting a room by myself?!" Ulrich questioned, Odd shrugged his shoulders,

"I thought I'd have a free room again this year but the other day the principal, Mr Delmas! Came by my room and told me to clear my room and make the other bed for my new roommate!" Odd explained, Ulrich slowly nodded,

"Well, I guess it's not too bad then!" Ulrich smiled, Odd smiled back and nodded,

"Yup! At least it's someone you know and not a stranger… well we only met but you know what I mean!" Odd joked, Ulrich laughed and nodded,

"I get you! Don't worry!" Ulrich replied, Odd sighed a sigh of relief,

"Good! Anyway, let's swing by the office, pick up your time table and room key and I'll show you where we live! Then it's off to class with us!" Odd said, Ulrich nodded and let Odd lead the way.

Maybe he'd like it here in his new school after all! Well… that was if his past stayed buried.


End file.
